


Reverse Pickpocketing

by Eighth_Notes



Series: A Collection of Things the Ultimate Students Do While Attending Hope's Peak Academy [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Gen, but why would I need a beta for literally just 100 words anyway, exactly 100 words let’s go, no betas we die like men, sort of crack ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighth_Notes/pseuds/Eighth_Notes
Summary: A drabble based on rule #594 of the story “A List of Things That Kokichi Oma Is No Longer Allowed to Do While Attending Hope's Peak Academy.”
Series: A Collection of Things the Ultimate Students Do While Attending Hope's Peak Academy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425463
Kudos: 24





	Reverse Pickpocketing

  1. Kokichi is not allowed to pickpocket people. 
    1. He isn’t allowed to _reverse_ pickpocket anybody, either.



* * *

On a perfectly plain day, Tsumugi reached into her pocket to get out her phone, only for a momentary flicker of complete confusion to cross her face. Instead of pulling out her phone as she’d intended, she instead found herself holding a bottle of… nail polish. Specifically, a bottle of nail polish that was labelled as “So Many Clowns…So Little Time.” Because of course.

The Ultimate Cosplayer stared at the item in her hand with an expression that could only truly be accurately communicated through text by a ten-page, times new roman, 12-sized font, double-spaced essay consisting solely of  _ ‘?’. _

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: So Many Clowns…So Little Time is an actual nail polish.
> 
> This has been done for like two months but I didn't want to post it until the first chapter of "A List of Things the Ultimate Students Are No Longer Allowed to Do While Attending Hope’s Peak Academy" was done, since that's what I promised.
> 
> This is also really stupid, super short, and probably didn't need to be published, but I think it's funny and that's what counts.


End file.
